


El único

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Nunca a Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	El único

  
A Yifan le gusta el cuerpo de Minseok en el campo de fútbol, sudado y con la camiseta ancha y corriendo detrás de la pelota como si le fuera la vida en ello. No mucha gente va a verles a los entrenamientos porque el deporte estrella del instituto es el suyo, el baloncesto, y si lo hacen suelen ser chiquillas para ver a Luhan, el alumno de cuarto que es todo palabras amables y pestañas infinitas y sonrisas de oro, o al capitán del equipo, Junmyeon, el galán de segundo del que las chicas continuarán hablando durante un par de años después de su marcha a la universidad. Nunca a Minseok.  
Yifan casi lo prefiere; como capitán del equipo de baloncesto sabe lo que es tener detrás a un montón de chicas acosándole como si fuera famoso, risitas a su espalda y notas en su taquilla, alguna más lanzada pidiéndole su ID en Line o Kakao Talk. Yifan es el único que ve a Kim Minseok, el mejor delantero que ha tenido el instituto en varios años, pero cuando se lo dice contra la pared de los vestidores, el mayor se ríe y se le engancha al cuello, obligándole a agacharse. _De verdad te crees eso_ , le dice entre lametones al cuello, la sonrisita plasmada en cada beso. Minseok le muerde y Yifan duda, alguien inexperto no le comería el cuello de esa manera, hasta la mandíbula y hasta las orejas y no dejaría caer sus manos hasta su culo, acercándole, y definitivamente no colaría una pierna entre las suyas, no se restregaría como lo está haciendo Minseok ahora, hasta que Yifan gimotea un poquito. _De verdad_ , le murmura, la boca a pocos centímetros de la suya, _de verdad te crees_ , y le lame los labios y Yifan no sabe dónde se ha metido, _que no me han tocado nunca_ , le sonríe, malicioso, antes de besarle y separarse antes de que puedan meter lengua, _aquí_ , y le aprieta las nalgas, _o aquí_ , y levanta un poco la pierna para rozarle aún más la erección, y vuelve a besarle, un beso casto y corto y que deja a Yifan un poco mareado, _porque si crees eso_ , continúa, mete las manos por debajo de la camiseta y el capitán del equipo de baloncesto no creyó nunca que iba a ser así, siendo él quien ruega porque le toque un poco más, más piel contra piel, _si crees eso eres bastante estúpido_ , le susurra sobre los labios, justo antes de besarle.


End file.
